


Next Time, Watch Your Mouth.

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belts, Butt Plugs, Canes, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Spanking, Strapping, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jesse McCree had a hard time controlling his mouth, even after getting punished 2 weeks ago.Gabriel decides he has to step up his game.





	

Jesse was walking on shaky legs down the hallway leading to his commander’s room. He had mouthed off loudly to Gabe during training. Gabe’s reaction at the time was to bark at him to run another mile, but when Gabe had caught him privately, the flash of anger and wicked grimace told Jesse everything he needed to know. He needed to shower and get his ass to Gabe’s room ASAP. Jesse showered after all the rest of the team and started off towards Gabe’s room.

His legs wobbled as he stood in front of the door. He knew this would be a punishment before it got sexual, if it even did at all. The underside of the curve of his ass throbbed slightly in remembrance of the last time he was punished. Gabe had not held back, using his broad hand, then his belt, finishing it all off with cane strikes before stuffing a thick piece of ginger in his ass while he stood in the corner.  
The sex after he calmed down was the best sex he had ever had.  
He raised a shaky hand to knock, but the door was opened and he was pulled inside. He looked at Gabe with wide eyes for a moment, then to the floor. He couldn’t stand eye contact with Gabe when he was angry. Gabe let him go and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. “Get over here, boy.” He crossed the room to the bed, standing next to Gabe’s legs.

His broad hand grabbed him by the belt, unbuckling it with ease, then set it on the bed next to him, for future use, probably. Jesse’s pants were shoved down, boxers following quickly. He stood on his shaky legs as his cock made itself known from between his legs. His blush was deep, spreading down to his neck and the tips of his ears. Gabe ran his pointer finger up the underside of it, frowning. Jesse shuddered, hands coming up to rest on Gabe’s shoulders out of habit. “When I’m done with you, you won’t be hard. I promise that.” His voice was low and threatening. Jesse’s cock pulsed and he squeezed his legs together to try to hide himself.

Gabe pushed his legs back open roughly and slapped Jesse’s hole, palm catching the sensitive bud. “Ah! Ow, Gabe!” Gabe stood quickly, towering over him easily. He grabbed Jesse’s chin and forced him to look up. “That’s Papi, to you.” Jesse just nodded. “Let me hear you say it.” He commanded.  
“P-Papi.” Jesse whispered, voice cracking slightly. Gabe sat back down and pulled Jesse’s shirt off. He slipped his fingers under Jesse’s binder and worked it off over his head, leaning forward to capture his nipple in a searing bite. “Ow!” Gabe reached around and landed a solid swat. “Do I need to gag you?” Jesse shook his head quickly. Gabe yanked him over one knee, using the other to trap his legs. He had spanked Jesse enough to know it was best to trap his legs from the beginning. Jess grabbed his ankle, squeezing a little.

“Count and thank me.” Jesse squirmed at that, flinching as Gabe landed his first swat. “O-one, thank you, Papi.” Gabe swung and landed on his upper thigh, not holding back. “Two! Thank you, Papi!” Gabe kept the rhythm up, alternating cheeks every smack until Jesse’s ass was warm to the touch and a bright pink. He helped Jesse up and didn’t say anything at the confused (and teary eyed) look he got.  
Gabe walked to his closet and came back with a collar and leash, fastening the collar around Jesse’s neck. Jesse didn’t say anything, reaching back to rub some of the sting away. Gabe sat down and pulled him close with the leash, frowning. “Didn’t say you could rub, did I?” Jesse whined in his throat. Gabe pulled him back over his lap, wrapping the leash around his hand. In the other hand, he held Jesse’s worn leather belt.

He brought it down hard on Jesse’s glowing ass, tugging the leash back so Jesse had to arch to be able to breathe. Gabe brought it down again, Jesse twitching forward before gagging slightly and leaning backward again. “Pa-Papi, please. Papi, por favor no mas!” He gasped out quietly, twitching again at each strike of the belt. Gabe loosened his hold on the leash and continued to assault the bared ass in from of him. Jesse kicked his free legs, groaning. His bare cock rubbed against the rough materials stretched taut around Gabe’s thigh, a cruel mix of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine. “Ohhhh, Papi, por favorrrrr.”

Thick stripes covered his ass horizontally and diagonally, no spot on his ass uncovered. Gabe helped Jesse up, yanking him close by the leash. His other hand moved down to find Jesse’s cock, frowning more. He was still hard, even more wet, actually. “You enjoying this, Jessito?” Jesse shook his head quickly. “N-no, Papi, no.” Gabe gripped his cock between his pointer and thumb, pinching hard. Jesse’s hips bucked as he jumped, trying to push himself away from Gabe. “Yeah? Your slutty cock says otherwise.” Jesse just whined.

“Lay over the end of the bed and spread your legs, wide.” He ordered, releasing the leash to go to the closet. Jesse bent over shakily, reaching down to massage his cock, biting back a whine. He was soaking wet, cock standing at attention. He jumped with a squeak as a biting lash of the cane flashed across his cheeks.

“Did Papi say you could touch, mijo?” His voice was somehow deeper, growl y. “No, Papi. Just hurts. Sorry, Papi, sorry!” Jesse managed to get out before another cruel stroke of the cane landed. He squirmed, keeping his chest pressed against the bed. Gabe brought the cane down again, over and over until he was satisfied at the near perfectly spaced welts going from the top of his ass to the top of his thighs.

Jesse was openly crying now, bouncing slightly to try to fight the pain even a little. Gabe came up behind him, hand on one cheek, pulling apart to look at his holes. He was dripping slick, little cock still standing, swollen and red. “Oh Jessito. Oh, mijo. You’re still hard.” Jesse gasped out a sob, thighs shaking violently. “Just a pain slut, aren’t you?” Jesse just whined, trying to close his legs. Gabe prevented that from happening. He reached between Jesse’s spread legs and ran a finger through his slick slit, finding his cock easily. Jesse bucked his hips. Gabe gripped it between his fingers and slowly started to pump it, Jesse shaking and bucking even more now. He was already close. “Papi, Papi, please, oh dios mio, Papi!!” Jesse’s hands were fisted in the sheets, head thrown back, hair clinging to his face. Gabe stroked quicker, scratching his nails up the lines of welts on his ass. Jesse near screamed, at the edge, about to fall over, almost coming, just a little-

Gabe pulled his fingers away, smirking to himself as he licked the wetness off. “Mm, Jessito. Taste good tonight.” Jesse just sobbed, cooling down from his almost orgasm. Gabe pulled him upright by the leash, holding him tight to his chest, rolling a pink nipple lightly. Jesse’s head fell back against Gabe’s shoulder, unable to do anything but whine. Gabe removed the collar, tossing it to the side. “Such a good boy, for me, aren’t you?” Jesse didn’t answer, eyes glazed slightly. Gabe slapped his hand down over his pubic mound firmly. Jesse sobbed out a weak “yes, Papi!” hips pushing out for more. Gabe smacked his cock lightly a few times, grinning at Jesse’s reaction to it. “What a little slut.” He growled in Jesse’s ear, biting the shell.  
He led Jesse to lay down on his back with his knees bent. Gabe put away the cane in the closet and came back holding a thick plug, the wand vibrator, and lube. He made quick work of fingering Jesse’s tight ass, just under enough to fit the plug in smoothly. Jesse moaned at the beautiful pain of the stretch, clamping down hard around the plug.

Gabe pressed the head of the vibrator to his cock, smirking like the devil as he turned it on. Jesse’s eyes shot open and his hips bucked wildly, screaming in the sudden pleasure (and the pain as he clenched hard on the plug). Gabe pressed his hips down with one hand, keeping the vibrator firmly pressed against the tiny head of his swollen cock. Jesse couldn’t form words, just gasping and sobbing at the pleasure. Gabe knew when he came, he always knew. Jesse’s eyebrows scrunched together, his hands tangled in his own hair, holding his breath as he finally tipped over the edge. Jesse’s legs fell flat against the bed as he shuddered through the waves of his orgasm. “Paaaaapii, no maaaaaas, noooo.” He whined loudly, trying to push himself away. Gabe kept the vibrator pressed firmly and turned the speed up. He folded Jesse in half, pinning his knees to his own shoulders to keep him still, grinning wide.

“Oh, mijo.” He cooed, biting a kiss against his soft thigh. “Oh, mijo, muy bonito, muy bien para Papi.” He whispered, watching Jesse’s face scrunch up as his second orgasm hit. He struggled to free himself from Gabriel’s grasp, failing. Gabe kept him pinned like that until he counted 4 orgasms from Jesse. He turned the vibrator off and eased him back down flat. He was lax and loose, thoroughly wrecked.

“Almost done, cariño. Papi needs to come too.” Jesse just nodded his head slightly, limp. Gabe lifted his legs and rested his calves on his broad shoulders, sliding in easily from Jesse’s slick. It was all over his crotch and thighs, some trailing down to the thick plug between his cheeks, some running down his stomach from when he had been bent in half. Gabe just grinned to himself, thrusting hard and fast in Jesse’s tight heat. He picked up the vibrator and pressed it against Jesse’s impressively swollen cock. His eyes flew open. “Gabe, Papi, ah, no more, no, no. No more, Papi, ugh, por favor!” He struggled to grit out the last words as Gabe turned on the wand, thrusting hard.

“Come two more times for Papi. Be a good little slut. I know you can be. Beg for it.” Jesse’s mouth fell open, keening and whining. “Please, Papi! Make me come!” Jesse cried out, breathless. Gabe flicked the vibrations higher, feeling Jesse’s orgasm shoot through him. His tight heat clenched tighter, bringing Gabe closer himself. He pulled out, keeping the vibrator going. He tugged the plug free and slid home in his ass, grunting. Jesse thrashed, the stretch pushing him over the edge again, tears streaming down his face. Gabe thrust a few more times, seating himself deeply as he came in Jesse’s ass. He carefully let Jesse’s legs down from his shoulders, watching his come trickle out of the abused and puffy hole, mixing with the copious amount of slick that had dripped down. Gabe ran his fingers down Jesse’s slit, cooing as he shuddered at the pass over his abused cock, gathering more slick and pushing it in Jesse’s ass. He made sure he pushed all the escaping come back in and lined up the plug.

“Gotta keep my come in you until I can clean you out later.” He pushed the base of the plug until it popped back in, Jesse’s tired hole clenching around the neck. “Good boy. Such a good boy for your Papi.” Gabe grabbed a few tissues and wiped Jesse clean, them himself, before lying next to him on the bed. He pulled the shaking body to his chest, rubbing broad hands over his arms and chest. He loved wrecking Jesse just as much as he loved taking care of him afterwards. Jesse was already half asleep, eyes barely open.

Gabe placed a sweet kiss on his temple, softly singing a Spanish song in his ear as he drifted off. He pulled the blankets up over both of them, keeping him pressed flush against every part of his own body that he could before falling into his own peaceful sleep.


End file.
